Dare da?
by Honey Sho
Summary: Anak bertopi itu berjalan di kabut kematian karena penculikan itu. Dan sang pasangan Dewa-Dewi pun tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia kini sang anak merasa ada yang menghilang. Summary jelek. [Menjelaskan kenapa ada rambut putih silver di rambut BoBoiBoy secara AU] #headcanon for P4


Dare da?

Author: Honey Sho

Main Cast: Investigation team

Rated: T

Genre: Supernatural

Summary: Anak bertopi itu berjalan di kabut kematian karena penculikan itu. Dan sang pasangan Dewa-Dewi pun tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia kini sang anak merasa ada yang menghilang. Summary jelek.

Disclaimed: BoBoiBoy dan Persona 4 bukan punya saya.

Warning: Ada ranjau (baca: typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje to the max (mungkin), dan lain sebagainya yang tak bisa disebutkan.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

 _June 6th, 2013_

 _Shopping District North, Inaba_

 _Afternoon - Clear_

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun sedang menikmati pemandangan Inaba yang dikunjunginya untuk beberapa hari – mulai dari suasana gunungnya sampai pemandangan laut yang ada di kota sebelah – Kota Okina. Dia memfoto keadaan sunyi distrik perbelanjaan itu dengan kamera DSLR miliknya – entahlah kenapa dia memilikinya – dan melihat sebuah rubah yang mengenakan apron merah dengan pola merah hati. Dia pun mendekatinya dan melihat sang rubah.

"Halo, Rubah. Ini untuk kau." Katanya sambil memberikan beberapa keping uang yang ada di kantung celananya dan diberikan untuk sang rubah. "Aku dengar kuil ni kabulkan permintaan, dan uang receh sebagai gantinye. Jadi, kuberikan saja uang ni."

Sang rubah pun menyalak senang – berterima kasih. Sang anak langsug jongkok, lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalau boleh, Aku harap dunia ni jadi tentram. Jadi Aku bisa bantu atok tanpa perlu risau." Katanya yang diikuti dengan nyalakan nyaring dari sang rubah.

Lalu, tiba-tiba pandangannya menghitam.

* * *

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

Matanya terbuka, dan yang Dia lihat adalah kabut.

Kabut yang sangat tebal.

Disana Dia mendengar teriakan remaja yang berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Anehnya Mereka melawan seorang pemuda yang kini bermata kuning keemasan. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya, Dia diculik oleh seseorang dan sekarang Dia ada disini.

Dan sejak kapan dadanya semakin sesak?

Sial...

Dan Dia pun semakin tertidur.

* * *

 _June 10th, 2013_

 _Entrance – TV World_

 _Afternoon - Clear_

 _Investigation Team_ berhasil menghentikan Mitsuo yang berusaha menculik seorang anak berumur belasan tahun – membuat pimpinan mereka mengalami sindrom panik karena langsung teringat kasus setahun yang lalu – dan menghadapi lagi sang bayi dalam wujud kesatria milik Mitsuo. Sekarang, Mitsuo telah dikalahkan dan Dia ditangkap.

Masalahnya adalah anak yang diculiknya itu.

Semenjak kembali dari TV World, kondisi anak itu tak stabil. Napas cepat, nadi lemah, tubuh menggigil, kulit pucat, dan Tekanan darah – sang Tantei-Ouji, Naoto membawa tensi meter - bisa dibilang sangat rendah.

Bahkan kalau sang pimpinan berambut perak – Narukami Yu – mau membandingkan keadaannnya dengan Nanako saat itu, Dia yakin anak ini akan tewas di tangannya sebentar lagi. Tidak seperti Nanako yang 'mati' di rumah sakit.

Dia terlambat menyadari kalau anak ini juga ikutan diculik.

"Oi nak, Bertahanlah! Jangan mati disini!" teriak tangan kanannya – Hanamura Yosuke yang kini selalu saja mengulang kata [Diarahan] walau Dia yakin anak itu tak membutuhkannya. Wanita berambut Raven yang ada di sampingnya – Amagi Yukiko – juga merapalkan [Samarecram] untuk menyadarkannya.

"Gawat! Dia terlalu banyak menghirup kabut ini. Kalau seperti ini... Dia akan mati karena kabut!" Kata seorang wanita berambut ikal berwarna _silver_ dengan kimono putih yang melihat keadaan dari anak itu. Yu hanya bisa mendesah keras.

"Tak ada dilihan lain." Katanya sambil menaruh sang anak di bawah lantai, lalu Dia mundur satu-dua langkah. Yosuke yang menyadarinya langsung berdiri.

"Yu! Kau sudah gila!? Melakukan itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Bahkan Aku yakin Dewa sepertimu takkan mau melakukannya – apalagi di... SINI!" Teriaknya untuk menolak apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Partner. Yu menggeleng.

"Tapi, jika Aku takkan melakukannya, Dia akan mati disini. Dan bisa Kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila itu terjadi!?" katanya dengan nada tenang.

"Kau mau membunuh kita semua!? Bahkan setelah Kau melakukan itu dengan Adikmu, Kau nampak terlalu lelah untuk berdiri!" Balasnya dengan menyebutkan beberapa fakta apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan sisi 'Magatsu'ku yang bekerja." Katanya dengan tenang.

"Dia akan membunuh Kita semua! Kau tahu, lakukan ini di rumah sakit, Yu!" Tolak Yosuke lagi yang kini memberikan tawaran ke rumah sakit.

"Kalau Aku melakukannya di rumah sakit, Dia takkan selamat, Yosuke!"

"B-bisakah Ka-"

"Diam Kau, Satonaka!" teriak Yosuke yang kini memotong perkataan sang gadis bob – Satonaka Chie. Sementara Chie hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Hanamura..."

"Dengar. Kalau Kau berubah menjadi Izanagi-no-Mikoto dan melakukan [Rebirth] disini, cari di tempat aman, Yu!" jelas Yosuke yang memang sudah naik pitam. "Kalau disini, resikonya adalah banyak Shadow yang menyerang kita, dan belum tentu cara ini akan berhasil. Selain itu, ingat terakhir kali Kau melakukan [Rebirth] disini? Sisi lainmu itu – Magatsu Yu – langsung muncul dan menyerang kami! Dan Apakah Aku harus nyaris mati berkali-kali hanya untuk menghentikanmu!?"

"Kupikir, itu ide yang bagus."

Semua orang melihat ke arah wanita berkimono yang kini menatap mereka berdelapan dengan manik ruby yang dimiliki. Dia menatap wajah Yu dengan yakin.

"Jiwa anak ini akan ke Yomi sebentar lagi. Dan Aku bisa merasakannya. Membiarkannya mati saat muda adalah keinginanku. Kalau Izanagi menyatukan kembali jiwa dengan raganya menggunakan [Rebirth], maka Dia akan hidup lebih lama walau Dia bisa saja menjadi pengguna Persona dan _Shadow Ops_ mengincarnya." Ungkapnya yang sepertinya menenangkan Yosuke.

"Izanami..."

"Untuk masalah Shadow dan Magatsu Yu, itu akan kutangani. Jadi, kumohon jangan bertengkar dan segera lakukan [Rebirth]." Lanjut wanita itu – Izanami-no-Mikoto – yang kini langsung membuat perisai yang melindungi IT, anak laki-laki itu dan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Lakukan." Katanya dengan tenang yang diikuti dengan anggukan Yu dan Izami dengan tenang. Yu pun mengfokuskan diri sambil menutup mata.

"Izanagi-no-Mikoto." Katanya sambil membuka matanya dengan pelan – diikuti dengan semburan cahaya yang menyilaukan dari dirinya. Seketika, cahaya itu menyebar ke seluruh bagian di sana. Dia pun meletakkan tangannya di dada anak itu.

"[Rebirth.]"

* * *

 _June 19th, 2013_

 _Shopping District North, Inaba_

 _Afternoon - Clear_

Seorang Tatsumi Kanji melihat keluarga dari anak yang diculik itu datang ke tempatnya. Dia merasa anak itu takkan mengingat apa yang terjadi di Inaba saat tanggal 6 November lalu. Dan Dia tak yakin Anak itu akan mengingatnya kembali. Kekuatan Seniornya lebih kuat daripada yang dibayangkan.

Maklum. Dia 'kan Izanagi-no-Mikoto yang bisa melakukan apapun, kecuali saat mabuk.

Dan Dia masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pemimpin saat itu.

" _Apa!?" Teriaknya dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau memberikan sepertiga puluh dua kekuatanmu kepada anak itu!?"_

" _Tak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Yu yang kini sedang meminum sodanya. Ternyata Mereka berada di Food Court yang berada di atap Junes. "Nyawanya nyaris masuk ke Yomi sehingga butuh kekuatanku untuk mengembalikannya lagi."_

" _Tapi, bisakah kekuatan itu kembali, Yu-senpai?" tanya wanita berkucir yang kini khawatir akan satu hal._

" _Apabila Aku kembali dengan wujud 'Izanagi-no-Mikoto', maka Dia akan pingsan dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Itu karena saat kekuatanku kembali, jiwanya tersedot ke Yomi sehingga Dia merasakan Astral Projection yang kuat." Jelasnya yang membuat yang lain menelan ludah._

" _Jadi..." Kata pertama yang diucapkan Yosuke setelah Yu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Kata selanjutnya adalah... "Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan? 1/32 kekuatanmu itu cukup besar, Yu."_

" _Aku masih memikirkannya. Kalau kuambil lagi, maka jiwa anak itu berada di Yomi sekarang." Katanya yang kini memegang kepala karena pusing dengan masalah yang telah ditimbulkannya. "Untuk sekarang ini Kita-"_

"Pak cik, Berapa semua ini?" Tanya sang wanita berkerudung itu yang membuyarkan lamunan Kanji. Dia pun berusaha menghitung semua belanjaannnya – termasuk boneka yang ternyata juga dibeli oleh keluarga itu.

" _Ano... matte kudasai_." Katanya sambil menghitung jumlah semua benda yang dibelinya. "Semuanya 75600 Yen."

Setelah ibu itu memberikan transaksi, Dia mendekati anaknya yang melihat boneka. Dia pun mengamati anak itu seksama. Saat anak itu membuka topinya, Dia kaget bukan kepalang.

Sedikit dari rambutnya berubah menjadi _silver_.

* * *

Beberapa haari setelah dia sampai di daerah asal, Dia membagikan _souvenir_ yang di dapatkannya dari _Tatsumi Textile_ kepada teman-temannya di kelas saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dia juga menyimpan satu untuk diberikan kepada temannya yang ada di luar angkasa.

Maklum, Dia ini kelewat baik.

Setelah Dia buang air di WC, Dia sempat melepas topi untuk mencuci muka – saking panasnya di sekolah itu membuatnya menjadi gerah. Saat Dia hendak memasang topinya lagi, Dia menyadari ada rambut berwarna keperakan membentuk garis lurus.

"Sejak bile rambut aku jadi putih ni?" Tanyanya dengan nada heran. Dia pun tak mempedulikannya, lalu memakai topinya kembali dan masuk ke dalam kelas – bersiap untuk pelajaran yang dibencinya – Sejarah.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Singkat, ya? Author juga ngerasa sama.

Author balik lagii~ Huaah... Udah kangen fandom ini ternyata masih ada yang menurutku 'layak kubaca' #dikejar

Gegara temen yang teriak-teriak gara-gara abis baca FFn BoboiboyXCS yang yaoi, Dia ngamuk dan membuat ane terinspirasi buat sesuatu. Ya ini #dikeroyok

Dan kali ini Ane gamau menampilkan nama korban dari si sialan Mitsuo gegara kalian mesti dah tau siapa orang ini. Jadi tak perlu berittahu lagi... hehehe...

BTW Ini adalah prekuel dari Next project yang bakalan kubuat. Aku gatau judulnya apa, tapi intinya P4, P5 sama BBB bakal kusatuin. Aneh ga?

Oke, ada baiknya sampai disini dulu. Good Luck and Salute Writer...

* * *

PS: Plis PMin nama yang cocok buat crossover ini! dan sorry tidak ada vocab. cari saja di Go*gl*!

* * *

Chapter complete date: February 27, 2018

Published: February 27, 2018

Last Edited: -


End file.
